Claiming his heart
by lipsofxdeceitx3
Summary: Formerly "Why Did I let her Go?" When Maryse is kidnapped, Ted realizes how much Maryse really means to him. Publishing 5th chapter soon
1. Fireworks

"Happy New Years, babe." He whispered into my ear, his arms around my small waist.

"Happy New Years, Ted." I whispered back.

It was wonders why we could hear eachother in this crowd. It was 12 AM, January 1, 2010. And I couldn't be happier with my life. Sure, I wasn't the WWE Diva's Champion, but that would come soon enough for the second time in my short career. What really mattered, was that I had finally found the man of my dreams. Ted DiBiase Jr. We met in our OVW days, not long before I'd start managing him. We had an on-screen relationship that lasted what seemed to be forever, but it really was only a month or two. That was around the time I began to fall for him. Only he was taken, by some girl in Mississippi. Though I swore I couldn't be jealous of anyone, I was truly jealous of that woman. She had everything I wanted. All I wanted was him.

And soon enough, they had broken up 4 months later, she being annoyed of his absence. He was left heartbroken, and I was left with no choice but to make those constant feelings of loving him go away so I could focus on helping him through a hard time. Our friendship grew stronger, and soon we were inseperable. He was my best friend, my one and only. My lifeline. And not long after both of us being on RAW, we began dating.

That day was 8 months ago. He'd asked me to be his on April 15, 2009. The day after I had been drafted to RAW. After taking me out to celebrate, and then a romantic picnic dinner on the beach, watching the sunset, I thought I was in heaven. But that was before the end of the night, when we got back to the hotel WWE had booked for us. Before opening the door to my hotel, I heard someone behind me, though he was already back at his room, he was standing behind with that adorable grin of his.

"Ted, what did you forget now?" I said, joking. He glanced down before taking his hand and brushing a piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

I looked into his eyes, those beautiful, blue eyes, and then, it happened. His lips were on mine softly, and for a second, I left my eyes open before I began kissing him back, my eyes fluttering closed. We stood out there, in front of my hotel, like that for a couple moments, and as much as I didn't want it to end, it had to. He pulled away, a grin forming on his lips. I knew I was probably coral pink, and my smile wouldn't leave my lips that whole night. He said goodnight to me, before dropping something into my open purse. I didn't look at it until inside my warm hotel room, done had a shower and changed into a simple tank top and boyshorts, I read the small note he'd given me. It wrote "Maryse Ouellet, I'm not good at writing these types of things but I don't care, I'm writing it anyways. From the day I've met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on. I hope the feeling is mutual, because, I want you to be my girl."

That night changed my life forever, and not to mention, for the better.

* * *

**A/N; That was the first chapter!! :DD HAPPY 2010!!! ;] So yeah; my new years present to everyone who reads this. This chapter is extremely short and I apologize, I'm dead tired, x'D. Others will be more longer, I swear!**


	2. I need you now

**A/N: Sorry last chapter was sucky and short, I was dead tired, D: But this one will be extremely long to make up for it x] Anywho, stop reading this and read the 2nd chapter!

* * *

**

_[Neutral POV, the morning of January 1, 2010]_

Ted woke up the next morning, with Maryse's beautiful blonde head on his chest, and her hand on his chiseled stomach. It was how he always woke up, with his own arms around her protectively, and he wasn't going to complain one bit. He loved Maryse to a degree that he didn't even know existed. And he knew Maryse loved him just the same.

Usually, Ted would just kiss the top of her head and fall back asleep, since he'd wake up way too early to get up, but this morning he had a hangover from hell. Groaning, trying to do so as quiet as possible, since Maryse was sound asleep. He gently moved her head onto the pillow beside him and removed her hand that was on his abs. Sitting up in the bed, he rubbed his eyes, feeling the hangover begin to start its worst.

"I love you, Ted."

Ted grinned, as he turned back to look to his beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you too, Ryse, so much." He brushed hair out of her face, seeing her smiling, with her eyes closed still. He'd always thought she was joking that her lullaby was his heart beat, but now he was starting to believe it.

"It's too early to wake up, Teddy bear, come back to bed."

She opened her eyes, and patted the warm spot that Ted had been laying.

"I'm hung over, babe. Don't you have one?" He recalled Maryse drinking more than 15 shots of vodka the night before, so why was she not complaining about a hangover?

"I don't get hangovers, silly." She answered, crawling out of the bed to wrap her arms around him, before he'd look at her with those beautiful blue eyes, his lips inches from hers.

"Lucky you." He simply said, before leaning in to kiss her lips gently.

"Baby, take some tylenol." Maryse said, her hand squeezing his muscular shoulder. He chuckled, before getting off of the couch.

"Alright, I will. But after we need to start getting ready to go meet Cody and Randy." Maryse groaned. She didn't not like his partners, but she seemed to always be around them, and not with the girls. It always went three ways, either Maryse was with Ted (which she was her happiest when with him alone.) With Ted, Cody, and/or Randy (She loved both of his partners like brothers, but it got boring after awhile.) Or with her girlfriends, which she never seemed to get to be with, lately. Bottom line was, Maryse was almost never completely alone.

"Teddy, must I go? I mean, I can find something to do with the girls, and besides, I havent done that in a while." Maryse asked Ted while walking behind him to get his medicine.

"Sweetheart, that's fine. I wasn't saying you had to go, I just thought you wanted to." He picked up the small med bottle, before taking two out and swallowing them, drinking orange juice to wash them down.

"No, I don't wanna go today; I think I've spent way too much time with them. You know I love being with you, I just don't want to seem like I must go everywhere you do. I know they want to spend time with just you, and think that I don't trust you, but you know I do." Maryse smiled a small smile and hugged Ted from behind. Closing her eyes once hearing his heartbeat, she sighed lightly. It truly was her lullaby. He smiled and turned to face her, his hands rubbing her arms before kissing the top of her head. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up to him.

"Go get ready. You've got two best friends to hang out with."

_[Maryse's POV, after Ted had been gone for 2 hours.]_

"Ugh." I sighed, throwing my phone on the bed. It'd been 2 hours since Ted had left, and none of my friends were free to hang out. For the first time since Ted and I had gotten together, I was officially alone.

'Knock, knock, thump.'

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, shaking my head. I had napped for what it felt like was 3 hours, but only was 20 minutes, according to the clock.

'Knock, knock, thump.'

Fuck. There it goes again. I grabbed my phone, dialing Ted's number.

"Hey sweetheart." I could hear Randy and Cody talking in the background as he spoke.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still with Randy and Cody. I thought you were knocking on the door." I sighed, getting up off the bed.

"I'm still with them, why? Do I need to come back?" Ted had a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, no, baby I'm fine. Maybe it's Barbie. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Okay babygirl, I love you too. Call me if you need anything."

I hung up reluctantly, walking to the door. Usually hotel doors had the peep hole you could look through to see who was knocking, but this one didn't. It didn't even have a chain to lock the door, just a deadlock. I opened the door a little bit, remembering that I was still in Ted's shirt and my Pink Victoria Secret terry cloth shorts. Who I saw in doorway, I didn't know. But he sure didn't care. I was just about to close the door when he threw himself into it, and even though I was a WWE Diva, I didn't have the strength of a big man. He busted the door open, throwing me on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?!" I screamed, picking myself off of the floor to begin to run. It didn't work; he was much faster than me and caught me in a mere 2 seconds.

"Let me go!" He muffled my yell with his hand, only for me to bite him.

"OW! FUCKING BITCH!" He threw me into the wall. Though it hurt like hell, I began to run, forgetting I had my phone in my pocket, I hastily pulled it out, calling Ted.

"Yes?" He answered the phone with discomfort in his voice. "Ow, Cody, stop hitting me--"

"TED! Ted, baby; get over here right now." I began to cry, only to be silenced by a yell down the hall.

"What's wrong?! Maryse, speak to me!" Ted cried, concern and worry choking his words.

Before I could speak, the intruder punched me in the back, making me fall and making the cell phone go flying on the floor. I cried out in pain, yelling for Ted. The strange man laughed evily and picked me up by my hair, as I whimpered in fear. Little did I know that even though he'd knock the phone from my hands, Ted could hear everything that was happening.

"Little bitch, your coming with me." As he said this, I screamed, yelling for Ted before being slapped silent. I began sobbing as he threw me into the wall to try to shut me up. It only made me yell in agony again. I tried to push him off but it was no use. I finally gave up when he threw me into an end table, breaking the glass vase that was on it, I went unconcious as my body hit it.

Meanwhile, Ted was screaming into the phone, not knowing that neither me or the intruder didn't know that he could hear everything. He was in his car, driving much too fast over the speed limit. When all became quiet on the other line, he felt tears surfacing on his eyes.

Someone had kidnapped Maryse.

* * *

**A/N: HOW WAS THAT for a second chapter?! Oh, and I thank TedxMarysefan SO much for the review, I hope you love this one as much as you loved the first one! Also, I'm already writing the 3rd chapter, it shouldn't be too long to write but it'll be here soon. x]  
**


	3. Pain is the price of happiness

"Maryse!" Ted yelled, fighting tears as he ran towards the front of the hotel, having the police stop him in his tracks.

"Please stand over there, sir. We are currently doing investigation at the scene." The cop yelled at him, before Ted yelled right back.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN THAT ROOM!" Ted almost screamed when he heard the next words the cop had said.

"She's gone, sir. She's not in there."

At that point, Ted's tears surfaced. It wasn't normal for him to cry, hell, he hadn't cried since he was little, but the fact that Maryse had been kidnapped was too much. Why hadn't he refused to stay with her instead of going with Cody and Randy? They could've hung out any other day. But Maryse had persuaded him to go, for his friends' sake. And now she was gone. Ted was infuriated. No, that word couldn't even describe what he was feeling. He was terrified. Pure terror ran through his body. But at the same time, so was determination. No matter what, Ted would find Maryse, and kill the son of a bitch that had harmed and kidnapped her. Maryse was his only priority from now on. Screw everything and everyone.

[Maryse's POV, in some warehouse she was in after being kidnapped]

I tried to kill the **pain  
**but only brought **more**  
so much _more  
_I lay** dying**  
and I'm **pouring** crimson _regret _and _betrayal_  
_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_  
am I too _lost_ to be _saved_  
am I too **lost?**

I could barely breathe, the stench in the room was so thick I didn't know if I were to keep trying to breathe or just stop altogether, and my head was killing me, my skin felt like it was dry and so brittle it could just break off at any second. I was bleeding from my mouth and my head, I could tell since I could taste the dried blood from my lips.

But I knew I had to. I had to breathe. I had to fight. I was going to try to get myself out of here one-way or another. I was going to die trying. I just wish Ted would come save me. Save me from this hell. Would he come try to save me?

I looked around the large dark room. There were four windows high up near the ceiling. I inched my head back before I heard the voice. A cold, distant voice I thought I knew but I wasn't sure.

"Do you remember me?"

I stayed quiet.

"ANSWER ME."

I tried to contain a scream that was fighting to surface.

"No."

He laughed, before picking me up by my hair, turning me to face him. I still couldn't recognize him, as hard as I tried.  
"Now do you?"  
"No."  
"You stupid bitch."

He threw me down back to the ground, and I whimpered rather loudly as I hit the concrete before another man's voice began yelling.  
"Jacob, I've finished doing what you asked me to do, now stop trying to kill her, since we will need her alive to carry out the plan."

_Jacob._

_Where in the hell did I know that name from?_ And what plan were they talking about? What the hell did this have to do with me?

"Shut the hell up, Aaron, I'll do whatever the hell I want to do to her, and we don't need her completely alive, just barely enough alive to scream."

Aaron.

Another familiar name. Who the hell were these men?

What were these freaking weird-ass motherf**ers going to do?

[Maryse's POV, later in the day.]

_My wounds, cry for the __**grave.  
**_Return to me _salvation.  
_

"You dumb bitch!"  
The man named Jacob slapped me for what it felt like millionth time that day.

And then reality hit me.

I knew exactly who 'Jacob and Aaron' were.

And that was the worst part; Jacob had been my first boyfriend. I was 15, and I had thought I was in love. Shortly after he began getting violent, so I broke it off. He went psycho, saying that he would get me, that he'd kill me.

I guess he never let go of those promises.

_**  
**_My soul cries, for** deliverance**_**.  
**_

"Your coming with me."

"What the hell—"

"SHUTUP!"

I was silenced, as I was shoved over to a lone chair, in the middle of the dark room. I remembered leaving Jacob, telling myself I'd never trust another man again, and after getting my big-break in modeling,I kept that promise for two years before finally enrolling myself into FCW. There I met Ted DiBiase Jr., and I fell in love.

Jacob un-pocketed his cell phone before dialing on it, the light from the small device showing a sick smile on his face. I realized the phone was on speaker when I heard the ringing of the phone, waiting for the person to answer. When it did, I felt my heart break into millions of shards.

He had called Ted.

And as much as I wanted to scream, when I opened my mouth to do so, all breath was gone.

"Hello?" his sweet, caring voice I knew sounded vague and distant, and his voice was breaking.  
"Hello, Theodore." Jacob spoke slowly, glancing over at me with a disgusting grin.  
"Who the hell is this?" Ted's voice broke at the end of 'this' and I heard Randy and Cody's voice, asking him who it was.

"This is Jacob, Maryse's first boyfriend." He chuckled, standing infront of me with the sick grin on his face that I wanted to slap off of his face.

"Where is she, goddamnit. I swear to God if you've hurt her I will end your life, you sick bastard."

I found the breath in my lungs to scream his name once, before trying to get out of the chair.

"TED!"

I scrambled up out of the chair before slicing my forearm on a nail that was sticking out of the chair. I cried out in terrible pain before trying to run.

It didn't work.

Aaron grabbed me before I got three feet from the chair, punching me unconscious and throwing me on the floor at Jacob's feet.

[Ted's POV.]

"If you ever want to see her again, you better find a way to pay me back for everything I've given to her when she was the little slut I dated." Jacob stated on the other line, I heard Maryse's cry, and then I heard a thud.

"I swear to God you hurt her more than you already have I'll slit your fucking throat."

Jacob laughed, before hanging up.

I was going to find her, I will kill anyone who gets in my way of finding her.  
I will slit their throats.

My phone vibrated then, I picked it up, seeing that a blocked number texted my phone.

What I saw on the text broke my heart, it broke it so badly I couldn't breathe.

The text was pictures of Maryse's bruised, bloody, sweaty, unconscious body, lying on the floor next to a wooden chair and a 'Rock star Energy Drink' logo under it.

I felt the tears surface before closing my phone and throwing it on the floor.

I felt something then, which I had never felt before.

A fire.

A fire where my heart used to be located.

It was burning for her.

Burning to find her.

I will find her.

One way or another.

And then it clicked.

I knew where that logo was from.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh Sorry for such a long wait!!! Stupid school**

I'm working on Chappy 4 right now :]

**xoxo, Anna.  
**


	4. Sight for sore eyes

A/N: Some of you had gotten messages from me telling you why in the hell i wasn't writing - i'm sorry for the wait!! But here it is - CHAPTER 4!!! :D

* * *

_(Maryse's POV)_

_"He's coming for me; I just know it."_  
I had to keep reminding myself this, because being alone in this dark, cold abandoned place, with an ex-boyfriend who wanted to kill me - which he was, slowly but surely - was obviously something that was hard to not go insane and lose all hope from. And just as I had whispered this, I heard Aaron's cold, emotionless voice.  
"In 24 hours, she'll be dead."  
Worse fear struck my already trembling, weak body. I whimpered softly, crying in the corner that I had been in for several days, - which seemed like weeks, - in this prison.  
"Please, please let him find me. I'll do anything to see his face if it's the last thing I do see."

**_Sirens _**flooded the room.

"Fuck!" I heard Aaron say, slamming the door. "They found us, Jake!" He said, pissed. As Aaron said something that sounded like an order, the police barged in, and I saw my first ray of sunlight since I had gotten kidnapped.

_Sunlight streamed in, lighting up the whole room._

"There she is! There's the girl!" The officer's screamed. They had found me.

One ran over to me as the others restrained Jacob and Aaron. As they checked my wounds I screamed out in agony.

And as I tossed my head away from the doctors looking at my arms, I saw a glimpse of an angel in the doorway.

_Ted DiBiase Jr._

**"Ted?"**

I could tell he was blaming this on himself. He always blamed my injuries on himself. As I blamed them on me.

"It's not your fault, Ted." I whispered to him softly. As the doctors had finished stitching my wounds up, they helped me up. I could hardly walk, but nevertheless Ted was right there keeping me upright.

"It's always my fault." He spoke bluntly. "Which is why, I want to know this." Ted stopped abruptly, before taking ahold of my hand and kneeling in front of me on one knee.

"Ted...." I whispered. Was this real?

"Maryse Ouellet, will you marry me?"


End file.
